Spoiler: Gotham's Fine Line
by Moonsetta
Summary: Follow up to "The Call" and "Robin: Offline" Stephanie sheds the bandages of her injuries when she awakens at Gotham General once again, but is forced to re-dawn her cloak when Penguin makes a city-wide strike, the 'cats' are in trouble and-wait Huntress?


**Spoiler: Gotham's Fine Line**

Stephanie Brown threw the bandages off of her arm and itched at the irritated skin in –well, irritation!

Couldn't they make a wrapping that didn't turn your skin into a blazing desert landscape? She needed some lotion, and now! It took some mediocre detective work, but she found a bottle in a quaint bathroom, which was, unfortunately, like many other public restrooms. Why was everything wet?

After her itching skin was taken care of, she returned to the room the 'Bat-family' had all converged in. She had been listening to Kitrina previously explaining what the heck was going on. The first words out of her mouth when she returned to the room though were:

"Hey, where's Damian?"

"He went after Nightwing," Selina said in a side stepping voice.

"What? He's out there alone?"

"Calm down Blondie, he just flew the Batmobile over the city's defenses," Kitrina said as she stared out of the window.

"What?" Stephanie gasped, running up to the window and watching as a red and black speck began vanishing into the distance.

Crap! That meant she couldn't go.

Stephanie threw up her hands and fell down in a chair next to Kitrina, "So, now what?"

Both of the girls looked to Selina for an answer. The woman seemed to consider a few deep thoughts before opening her mouth-

Unfortunately, Gotham's underworld had apparently decided that the city was much too calm and peaceful at the moment.

"What is that?" Kitrina asked, suddenly turning and pointing outside to a building across the street.

Selina and Stephanie followed the directing gaze and both gasped. A giant stream of ice was covering the building and-crap! It was inching across the street to the very hospital that they were in! The heroes' eyes met for two seconds before they left the room and headed for the rooftop. This was not good!

"What's going on?" Kitrina demanded as she and her mentor changed into their 'cat' guises.

"Freeze," Selina said.

"What did you do with my cloak?" Stephanie asked as she turned away from looking down at the street.

"You stay and watch Bruce," Selina said and then said no more before the felines dropped down off of the side of building.

What? They wanted her to skip out on a fight against Freeze? Now that wasn't fair! She needed to find her costume and fast! She was sure Selina could handle herself in a fight against their city's ice villain, but she was iffy about Kitrina Falcone, the girl was still relatively new to the hero business, though it was particularly nice that the cats had ceased from any criminal activities. Where would a cat hide something like her cloak anyways?

She raced back to the room that always seemed to be growing smaller every time someone visited it, and searched. Not hidden under anything, not stuffed in a bag of any kind, so where would-

Ah ha!

The blonde crime fighter returned to the bathroom she had found the lotion in and threw back the curtain on the small shower, her costume was hanging from the shower head. It was slightly wet, like everything else in the place, but hey, could she complain? It wasn't long before Stephanie Brown vanished, leaving the Spoiler to scale down the side of the building and rush across the street, dodging a few incoming cars that were trying to keep a grip on the ice that was now covering the road. Of course, with no crime fighters of their "Bat-Family" out on the streets, word must have spread that something must have happened to them. It would make an ideal time and opportune moment for any other criminal to strike.

When she had reached the rooftop of the iced over building, the girl let her guard down in time just to look back at the hospital building. She really shouldn't have left Bruce and Alfred unguarded, but Huntress was still there. Helena had managed to convince the staff to let her go eat at least. Idiots, she wasn't a very patient person but she knew you had to build up strength to escape, and that was just what Huntress would do without a doubt ASAP.

She shouldn't have let her guard down because a creaking drew her to face forward just in time to see a form on the ground, near frozen to death.

"Catgirl!"

She knew it. She had completely called this one!

Thank goodness for the gadgets that Tim had given her when she had given up the Batgirl title and returned to her Spoiler alter identity. It took longer than she would've liked to find the sodium heaters but the small devices she eventually located on the furthest right side pocket of her belt. She had decided to keep her Batgirl one with the redesign of her old costume, which admittedly, hadn't changed at all, except the material and armor, which had been updated for better protection and free movement.

Those mini heaters worked wonders when you were trying to unthaw an ally.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You were frozen solid," Spoiler said nonchalantly, "Selina, where is she?"

"She was fighting Freeze, did Huntress come with you?"

Spoiler shook her head before offering the other girl her hand, "Let's find your mentor."

"Right," Catgirl said with a sharp nod.

The two raced across the ice-blanketed terrain and Stephanie was suddenly hit with a thought.

"Freeze wouldn't do something like this."

"So what, did someone steal his giant ice cannon?" Catgirl asked.

"HAHAHA!"

"Yeah, I believe so."

The girls rounded a building's corner to find Catwoman out cold and frozen to the ground with the villain standing some feet away.

"Penguin," Catgirl spat.

"And the idiot stole Mr. Freeze's Freeze Ray," Spoiler said, crossing her arms and allowing her cloak to close around her.

Her costume was better designed for cold, the skin tight suits the cats were wearing though, not so much.

"Get Catwoman conscious, he's mine," Spoiler said, already jumping forward and knocking the ray from Penguin's hands.

"Why you shriveled up eggplant, men get her!"

Crap. She hated when they had minions! And could the bird's lines be any lamer?She turned and ran to the side as a group of men came out of seemingly nowhere. Crap, Penguin was going for the freeze ray again! Spoiler took the opportunity when one man slipped on the ice, what kind of minion was he anyways, to launch herself up into the air and over the heads of the others. Turning her feet slightly to the side, she slid across the ice, grabbing up the freeze ray before flipping away from Penguin's shot with his umbrella. Throwing the ray down and watching it smash to pieces was quite satisfying, of course, this didn't make Penguin too happy, for Stephanie found herself surrounded by more minions.

Where did villains get these people anyways?

She laughed at the thought of a "Villain's R' Us" store and finished up the group of minions with a split kick to the last remaining two's skulls, she had to hit.

Hey, shouldn't Catgirl have-

Crap! She had left the girl alone with an unconscious partner! Not good! Not good!

When she returned to the ice caped building, Spoiler found only one thing: Catgirl, unconscious.

When more minions emerged from the shadows, Spoiler cursed her bad luck. She'd have to protect Catgirl and get her conscious again while she was fighting. Oh boy, this would be fun. A wind blew in, chilling her, even under her costume as her knee made contact with the first guy. Where had the Penguin gone?

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Catgirl, get up and help me already!" Spoiler yelled over her battle.

Fortunately, the girls didn't need to fight much longer. Another purple clad bat descended and knocked all the guys back.

"Huntress! Catgirl, come one, we can-"

Wait. Spoiler turned to find a dart of some kind embedded in the Cat's neck. She was unconscious again.

"But how-"

She learned though, when she felt the prick of a needle through her hood. The younger hero tore it out quickly before turning back to find the Huntress had her crossbow aimed at her.

"Huntress, what the heck are you doing?"

She had to dodge the next dart, jumping back and ricocheting off of a frozen brick back wall. Then she threw her body to the side to dodge more darts. Whatever the drug was, she hadn't gotten enough of it to take her down, but what was with Huntress?

When Spoiler darted back towards Huntress, prepared to fight a full frontal attack, she suddenly skidded on the ice as another dart from Huntress' crossbow hit the ice, exploding on impact and throwing up a storm of ice shavings that blinded her. When she could see clear again, the other hero was gone.

"Yeow!"

"Catgirl!"

She turned and rushed towards the men standing around Catgirl, who was trembling, the dart still in her neck.

But the girls didn't need to fight anymore.

Batarangs seemed to storm from the heavens, hitting each guy on the head and knocking them unconscious.

"Tt. Pathetic."

Spoiler caught Catgirl as she stumbled and then looked up at a taller building across the road before smiling in relief, "Robin, Nightwing."

"She's gone. Catwoman's gone," Kitrina muttered before passing out completely.

They had lost another.

* * *

><p>Well, thank goodness that's over. I'm now beginning work on "Recall" and I've got a poll on my profile about "Deathstroke: Long Distance" and it would help me greatly if people would vote.<p>

As for "Recall" which follows this one-shot and acts as the full story sequel to "The Call" I'll be completing the outline of the story this week. So you can expect the first installment sometime next week.

I like reviews. Most of the time anyways.

~Moonsetta


End file.
